Alchemy Material
Alchemy Materials are obtained primarily through the Alchemy Workshop, the Alchemist will improve the rate at which *all* the items are obtained. All the values above are per unit. Alchemy Clicks By default, every 30 seconds, the Alchemy Workshop's Furnace produce coins, metal scraps and crystal grits. The Cooling Device at the Workshop can be upgraded to reduce the Furnace's cooldown by up to 10 seconds (for a total upgrade cost of ) Alchemist gumball can further reduce the cooldown time by up to 5 seconds (with Statue). When the cooldown is over, the Furnace produce 1 coins, scrap or grit per Artisan assigned to that resource. Without Production Line Enhancements, you can assign up to 100 of your Artisans to any particular resource production. I used to term 'click' to commonly refers to units of coin, scrap or grit. Each resource requires a certain amount of clicks to be actually produced. The table above lists the number of clicks required when the Alchemy Workshop is maxed (but without any specific gumball Talents) to produce one unit of the product. For each Alchemy Material, there is one Gumball with a talent that reduces the amount of clicks required for that product by up to 20 or 24% (for those that can have a Statue). Daily Production With all gumballs at 5 stars without statue, the Alchemy Workshop maxed and no other special bonus, the furnace cooldown time is 16 seconds which gives 5,400 production cycles per day and the daily production for 100 gumball artisans assigned to a production task are as follow (assuming you log in regularly): * Coins: * Rank 1 Alchemy Materials : 6,750 * Rank 2 Alchemy Materials : 2,250 * Rank 3 Alchemy Materials : 750 * Rank 4 Alchemy Materials : 250 With the appropriate statue to the related gumball, add about 5,26% For Alchemist with a statue (as opposed to Alchemist at 5 stars without statue), add about 6,67% Tips For most of the game, you should put as many Gumball artisans as you can on coin production. Just be sure to spend them before reaching your max collection level. If you do need Alchemy Materials then allocate accordingly. If you can't produce enough materials for your needs and intend to buy some, it is probably best to produce the highest level ones and buy the lower level ones. This however depends on the rank of your various gumballs with relevant talents and the upgrade levels of your Alchemy Workshop resources. One thing you should remember is that some Events will require you to obtain lots of Alliance coins through donations to be rewarded with that event's specific currency (you do keep the Alliance coins). The best way to be able to do that is usually to stockpile a nice bunch of Eternal Gold and Holy Crystal for just that purpose. This is because coins are less than effective at Alliance donations (but spending coins has long-term side benefits with the Shop's Spending Return Package rewards). You might also want to stockpile some amount of Rank 3 materials once you are about to unlock Eden as they can otherwise be a temporarily limiting factor for the Eden repairs. Also see * Shops and Prices * Alchemy Workshop * Category:Alchemy Materials Category:Materials